Couples
by Roninarnia
Summary: A series of one shots. OC's included. Read and Review.
1. Dannyx OC

**Fillmore belongs to its owner (Disney I think) and my OCs belong to me. A series of one shots.****  
**

* * *

** .**

Asia was the only person Danny actually arrested since she felt sorry for him and slowed down enough to get caught.

**2. Cute**

To Asia Danny's mishaps where cute.

**3. Horace.**

"Listen Horace if you don't stop bothering O'Farrell you'll have a face that'd scare Dracula."

**4.** **Date**

The First Time O'Farrell and Asia dated it was at an Arcade.

**5. Fight.**

Their first fight was over whether or not Danny had a butt.

**6. Defend.**

Danny defended Asia after a rumor started that she had sold fake hall passes. Asia loved him for it.

**7. Force.**

The reason Asia joined was to make sure O'Farrell didn't get killed. Danny wanted her to join for the same reason.

**8. Six Feet Tall.**

Asia's height.

**9. Love.**

Asia figures thats what she's in when O'Farrell gives her a dead dandylion and all she can do is smile.

**1o. Kiss**

Danny kissed her on the cheek and ran for his life. Asia just stood there blinking next to Ingrid.

* * *

Re**ad and Review.  
**


	2. IngridXWheels

**Fillmore belongs to its owner (Disney I think) and my OCs belong to me. A series of one shots.****  
**

* * *

**1. Green.**

Wheels was no romantic but he did like the color of Ingrids eyes. Not that'd he'd tell Fillmore or anybody else for that matter.

**2. Scooter**

Wheels held up his hands "I'm tellin ya Ingrid I don't have the scooter!"

"Then why is it right behind you?"

**3. Glare**

Ingrid thought the glare Wheels gave Tin Can every time he hummed 'Here comes the Bride' Was hilarious.

**4. Mean Girls.**

When Ingrid came to Wheels sobbing about how the girls had said bad things about her Mom Wheels hugged her. After that he booby-trapped their lockers.

**5. Fingers.**

Wheels likes Ingrid even better now that he knows her and Fingers are the same girl.

**6. Asia.**

Wheels hopes Ingrid can protect him from her.

**7. Teasing.**

Wheels and Ingrid had to put up with it for two weeks from each end.

**8. Mine.**

What Wheels says when guys look at Ingrid in a way he hates.

**9.** **Manga.**

Wheels calls it Japanese Coloring books. Ingrid calls it literature.

**10.** **Dancing.**

Ingrid can't understand why Wheels likes it so much but she dances with him all the same.

* * *

Re**ad and Review. Wheels is from Full throttle no breaks.  
**


	3. FillmoreXPenny

**Fillmore belongs to its owner (Disney I think) and my OCs belong to me. A series of one shots.****  
**

* * *

**1. Forgiveness**

At some point Fillmore forgave Penny for lying.

**2. Shut up.**

Roni grins crazily up at him "Whens the wedding?"

"Shut up."

**3. Wedding.**

Penny has plans for it.

**4. Trust.**

Fillmore still has some issues with Penny but they always work with it.

**5. Flowers.**

Penny loves them but they make her sneeze so Fillmore goes and buys some plastic ones. (Much to Franks disgust who believed girls where trouble until high school where he met Mindy.)

**6. Aladdin  
**

Fillmore hates the movie but but Penny loves it. He usually ends up watching it.

**7. Team.**

"Hey Fillmore are you Team Gale or Team Peeta?" Penny asks

Fillmore grins "I'm Team Fillmore of course!"

**8. Sweet.**

The way Fillmore describes Penny.

**9. Addicted.**

Penny got Fillmore addicted to 'Victorious'.

**10. Games.**

Fillmore hates them yet Penny makes him play...He's in love.

* * *

Re**ad and Review. Penny is from the Immune to all but justice episode  
**


	4. FrankXMary Ann

**Fillmore belongs to its owner (Disney I think) and my OCs belong to me. A series of one shots**

* * *

**1. Rules.****  
**

Rule One: Never fall for a cheerleader.

Frank Bishop broke that Rule.

**2. Cookie.**

"All evidence points that Bishop ate my cookie." Mary Ann said "Mainly cause he has C-R-U-M-B-S on his shirt."

**3. Vain.**

"You are the most vain person I ever met!" Mary Ann screamed.

"Welcome to the club."

**4. Cheer.**

Mary Ann finished her new cheer "Well what do you think?"

"Its stupid." Frank stated flatly "I love it."

**5. Kicker.**

Frank hated Jason the Kicker because he hit on Mary Ann. So Frank kicked him.

**6. Profiler.**

If you have a profiler for a boyfriend expect him to discover all your secrets.

**7. Girlfriend.**

Frank hates that song. Mary Ann loves it.

**8. S-p-e-l-l-i-n-g**

Frank cannot for the life of him figure out why thats Mary Ann's worst subject since she spells a lot.

**9. Weight.**

"You Frank Bishop need to lose weight."

"Grrr."

**10. Laugh.**

****What Mary Ann does every time Frank glares at her.

* * *

Re**ad and Review. Mary Ann is from Codename Electric Haircut.  
**


	5. DannyXKaren

**Fillmore belongs to its owner (Disney I think) and my OCs belong to me. A series of one shots I'm gonna need suggestions after this.  
**

**I will not do slash though.  
**

* * *

**1. Goofball.**

Karen decided that Danny might be an absolute Goofball but he was still sweet.

**2. Violent.  
**

The only time Danny got Violent was when a bully knocked Tehama down.

**3. Butt.**

"Hey Tehama will you take a picture of my butt so I can see if its there?"

"Danny the answer was no and will always be no."

**4. Letter.**

Karen glared at Danny "Who sent that?"

"My cousin from Scotland can I have it back now?"

**5. Prank.**

Danny is easy to prank but Tehama on the other hand has eyes in the back of her head.

**6. Monkey.**

Danny had to rescue Karen from the monkey bars because she was afraid of heights.

**7. Framed**

Danny was once framed for a crime. Karen never believed it because Hello? _Its Danny._

**8. Photo.**

In Karen's desk there's an old photo of her and Danny as kindergartners.

**9. Boyfriend.**

"Hey Karen will you be my...Boyfriend?"

Karen facepalmed "The word is girlfriend Danny and yes I would."

**10. Bridesmaids.  
**

Karen's decided that Ingrid, Asia, and her cousin Yuki would be the bridesmaids.

* * *

Re**ad and Review.  
**


End file.
